Thresher Battle Walker
"This is how a crab walks!" :- Thresher Operator Tactical Analysis *'Anti Tank Crabs': The Thresher Battle Walker, aka the Krab, is a Soviet walker designed for use against tanks. Capable of keeping pace with the Sickle, the Thresher's two 85mm guns provide 200 degree arcs of fire, allowing it to engage multiple targets or engage a single target in front of the Thresher. *'Watch the Crab walk': An alternate configuration of the Thresher trades speed for stability. This configuration, apart from causing the Thresher to resemble a crab in the way it walks, allows it to utilise the 115mm anti tank gun built into the hull. *'Cra''bb''y Armour': It should be noted that, while effective against vehicles and tanks, Threshers are ill equipped to take on infantry and aircraft, and as such are best used in concert with units armed to handle such threats. *''' Killer Seafood': Once a Thresher crew is deemed skilled enough they are issued 115 mm Tesla shells allowing their anti tank gun the power to take down even heavier targets as well as flash fry infantry. Operational History As the Soviet Union broke apart it's vehicles into distinct tank and mechanized infantry divisions, it became clear that a form of light anti-tank vehicle would be necessary. Building on the success of the multiturreted Sickle walker, a variant was designed with set of light, high-velocity anti-tank weapons that could spar with light and medium armour, keeping them away from mechanized divisions. A high-impact 85mm anti-tank gun was selected for its close-range armour piercing abilities, while a larger 115mm gun was built into the hull. Though lightly armoured, the new vehicle, dubbed the Thresher, could keep pace with the Sickle over broken terrain and fire on the weak points of enemy vehicles at close range. Each 85mm turret covers 200 degrees of the vehicle, so anything directly in front can be targeted by both guns, or they can rotate independently to engage multiple targets. In the event that an enemy's armour is too thick for the 50mm guns, the Thresher has an alternate leg configuration that trades speed for stability, allowing the machine to crawl slowly over any terrain while rotating itself to face an enemy target. The strange sight of a Thresher moving sideways while steadying it's cannon has earned the machine the nickname ''"krab", a name that won't go away no matter how many times the Soviet Designation Council issues protests. Originally, Threshers were piloted by veteran Sickle crews that prove their bravery and responsibility in piloting their vehicles. However, many Thresher crews were bitter, referring to piloting the new vehicles as "Suicide Duty", as they had to take their lightly armoured vehicles up against real battle tanks. Rather than attempting to address crew morale, the Sickle pilots were bumped back down to their original vehicles and replaced with cooler-headed turret operators. This has lead to a more conservative and careful attitude in Thresher drivers, which has reduced casualties significantly. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Ukraine